happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NewandImprovedGizmo19/I Will Be Going on a Very Short, Temporary Hiatus
Lately, the stressfulness of life has really been getting to me. So sometimes when I'm feeling down in the dumps when the weather is good, I like to go on a brief camping trip. No, not the modern concept of glamping with a huge ass RV, highly expensive tents, and fancy, very simple-to-use "survival" tools. I'm referring to just going out into the woods for a week and relax. The only things I bring alongside me are food, bottled water, and blankets & pillow. I live in an area surrounded by beautiful forests and many years ago, my father and I built a small shelter;a homemade tent residing on an outdoor trail which we have dubbed "The Long and Winding Road" after the famous Beatles song. During the Spring time, I love to occasionally take small "vacations" so to speak and stay for a while. Everything has been so stressful for my lately. I've been worried sick about political issues in my country (things I refuse to discuss in fear of starting potential debates), my anxiety levels have risen to an all time high, and there are also some personal issues in my family that I'd rather not get into detail about. So whenever life becomes overly anxiety inducing for me and I feel like I need to take a short break from it all, I just go camping for a while. The sounds of the birds chirping in the early moment, the exceptional amount of quality time I get to spend with my beloved dogs/cats, the soothing sound of the rivers flowing, that wonderful feeling of the Spring wind blowing threw my hair, and the refreshing idea of taking a few days without any worries whatsoever never fail to cure me during times of hardship like this. Not to mention, Spring just has this blissful and almost mystical feeling for me personally. After a long cold winter, seeing the flowers bloom, listening to the tree frogs croak for the first time in what seems like forever, and watching the green grass begin to grow on the ground once more makes me feel so amazing that I couldn't help but cry tears of joy just typing all that. Don't worry though everybody, I will be back by next Wednesday. I promise. I just need to take a short break from life. I'm certainly not permanently leaving or anything like that, I will only be gone for a mere 7 days. I'll be looking forward to seeing you all again next Wednesday. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a much needed vacation to go on :). Also look forward to some new fanon episodes from me I've been planning for quite some time now. While they aren't anything completely mindblowing and definitely won't revolutionize the future of the Wiki lol. I'm still looking forward to getting my creative juices flowing once again when I come back :). -GizmotheMogwai17 Category:Blog posts